Memorias de un abuelo
by O.o Joa o.O
Summary: [CAP 2 UP!] el 7º curso de Albus dumbledore, su historia de la adolesciencia y de sus amigos...el primer ff que abla de su historia de peke y el q da las respuestas al por qué es asi de protector de mayor... espero q os guste y q me dejeis algun review's.
1. Chapter 1

_Wenas! Ya estoy aki! Os traigo un ff de… tachan tachan! Albus Dumbledore de peke! Weno no muy peke, en su septimo curso pero weno, jeje… weno, espero que os guste y m dejeis reviews! Va a ser muy divertido jeje espero que me dejeis muchos review's!_

_Muchos besitos nie!_

_Solo Albus y hogwarts (y lo demás que reconozcaís) es de Jk rowling, los demas personajes, lugares y acnedotas que leais es mio!_

Título: .• Memorias de un abuelo •.

Título del Capítulo: Prologo: Llegada a Hogwarts

Parejas: Otras

Género: Comedia

Rating: ATP

Advertencia: ninguna

Resumen: el 7º curso de Albus dumbledore, su historia de la adolesciencia y de sus amigos...el primer ff que abla de su historia de peke y el q da las respuestas al por qué es asi de protector de mayor... espero q os guste y q me dejeis algun review's...leerlo

´¨) (¨´

¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨) ("•.¸´("•.¸´•.¸

(¸.•´ (¸.• Memorias de un abuelo •.¸)´•.¸)

––––•(-• ۰•● Prologo: Llegada a Hogwarts ●•۰ •-)·•––––

-¡Oh! Vamos Albus… a este paso no llegamos nunca

-La paciencia es una gran virtud, Sam…

-Estas empezando a hablar como un viejo aburrido que a consumido más libros que la bibliotecaria Marien

-Jajaja ¡muy bueno Vane!

-No les hagas caso Albus, están histéricas porque no van a coger sitio cerca de Smith y Albert- Dijo el moreno del grupo mientras recibía una colleja por parte de Vanessa.

Dos chicos y dos chicas avanzaban en el andén 9 y ¾. Aún quedaban quince minutos para que el tren se pusiera en marcha y nuestros chicos buscaban un vagón vacío en el que acomodarse.

Samantha, Sam para los amigos, era una chica rubia, rubia, rubia, con ojos celestes. Tenía diecisiete años, la mayor del grupo, y un muy buen cuerpo. Era simpática, divertida, inteligente y habladora. Había sido amiga de Vanessa desde primero y se llevaban genial.

Arkarian, o Ian como había cogido de costumbre llamarle Vanessa, era el chico moreno de ojos verdes que aún iba frotándose la nuca de la colleja de Vanessa, era vecino de Sam desde pequeños y eran los mejores amigos del mundo, aunque de vez en cuando caía una pequeña broma con globos de agua mágicos en verano, pero siempre se han llevado muy bien. No era un secreto que Arkarian estuviera por Vanessa desde cuarto, y él no es que fuera feo ni nada por el estilo, pero a nuestra chica no le gustaban las ataduras… vamos que le gustaba más los chicos que aun tonto un lápiz… y no quería romper la amistad que tenían. Desde primero se hizo amigo de un chico callado y muy estudioso que le ayudo en una tarea de transformaciones en la biblioteca del colegio, iban a la misma casa pero nunca había pasado más de un hola o un adiós. Este amigo del que confiaba plenamente como si fuera un hermano suyo era Albus.

Albus era moreno con unos ojos azules intensos. Era muy inteligente y sacaba las mejores notas del colegio aunque eso no le detenía a la hora de aprender cosas nuevas. Era mayor que Arkarian. Los profesores, y sobretodo su director decían que era muy poderoso, por lo que Vanessa siempre bromeaba que era pariente de Merlín.

Vanessa, o Vane era la más peque de todos los del grupo, puesto que hasta diciembre no cumplía los años. Tenía el pelo color chocolate y unos ojos del mismo color pero que hipnotizaban a todo el mundo. Era muchísimo más habladora que Sam y siempre tenía alguna con la que salir cuando a los demás parecía que les había comió la lengua el gato. Era muy inteligente pero no le gustaba estudiar, aunque sacaba muy buenas notas. Albus la tenía muchísimo cariño y la protegía siempre porque decía que le recordaba a su hermana pequeña.

Los cuatro lograron a un vagón vacío, colocaron sus maletas y tal como se sentaron en los asientos asi se quedaron.

-Por fin empezamos septimo… tengo unas ganas de acabar de estudiar ya- dijo Vanessa

-Pero si tu no estudias…- le contestó Arkarian para picarla

-¡es cierto! Yo aprovecho mis horas en cosas más productivas…

-Me imagino en que…

-¡ey!...

-Pues yo…- les corto Sam antes de que empezaran a discutir- lo voy a echar de menos, cuando salgamos de aquí nos veremos menos, y no me quiero distanciar de vosotros…

-No lo haremos Sam- dijo Albus- cada uno estudiará distintas materias- Vanessa puso una cara de horror "¡nooooo! Estudiar más noooo…"- pero seguiremos quedando para vernos todos, ¿verdad?

-Si- dijeron los otros tres

-Bueno y dada la aclaración de nuestro querido amigo Albus.- dijo Arkarian- dime querido hermano, ¿qué haremos de broma inicial?

-Pues, ehhh…

Mientras que los chicos empezaban a planear su primera obra magistral del año las chicas empezaron a hablar de… cosas de chicas como era de imaginar.

Y poco a poco el sol empezó a oscurecerse, el día daba lugar a la noche mientras que el expreso de Hogwarts llegaba al castillo, en donde sin poder imaginárselo los chicos iban a cursar lo que sería su último año en la escuela de magia y hechicería, lo que sería el año más espectacular de todos.

Cuando terminaron de vestirse estaban a punto de llegar a Hogwarts, su bosque prohibido se dibujaba a lo lejos cuando llegaron a la estación de Hosmeage. Nuestros amigos se bajaron del tren y se montaron en los carruajes que les llevó hasta la puerta del colegio, por donde pasaron para llegar al gran comedor y asi poder ver la selección y cenar. Saludaron a los compañeros de su curso de las distintas casas y se sentaron a esperar que el director diera comienzo a la selección.

-Un año que comienza, un año lleno de aventuras, esfuerzo, amistad y seguro que amor. Un año de esperanzas a poder abrir las puertas de los sueños y deseos de vuestros corazones. Espero que este nuevo curso todos os esforcéis lo máximo que podáis y respetéis las normas. Acoger con un fuerte aplauso a vuestros nuevos compañeros.

Los chicos y chicas de once año pasaron entre las mesas del gran comedor admirando todo lo que veían sus ojos, o saludando a sus familiares que les deseaban suerte desde sus asientos.

Cuando la selección acabó, quedando en Gryffindor William Sftecon, Robert Birches, John Lizard, Minerva McGonagall, Sophie Bushey, Natalie Lytton, Patrick McLeod, Sara Newmans y Estella Panmuir, el director se levantó y dando el permiso la comida se apareció, dando lugar a una avalancha de alumnos que se peleaban por la comida.

Todos ya estaban bastante llenos antes de los postres pero nadie dice que no a algo tan apetitoso. Cuando ya todos terminaron y el último trozo de tarta de merengue desapareció del plato los alumnos se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casa. Nuestros amigos iban de los primeros puesto que Albus era prefecto y premio anual y Sam era prefecta y dirigían a los pequeños hasta la sala común. Vanessa y Arkarian iban detrás de ellos bromeando y hablando de las nuevas clases que tendrían este año.

-No se vosotros pero yo no me tengo en pie- dijo Sam echándose encima de unos sofás- yo me voy ya a la cama ¿me acompañas Vane?

-Si, nos vemos mañana chicos

-Ok, mañana en la sala común

Y dicho esto los dos chicos y las dos chicas se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a descansar, puesto que mañana sería un día agotador.

Holaaa! Ya estoy aquí! Este capitulo como el nombre dice es un prologo, quiere decir que no es muy largo porque introduzco a los personajes para que los conozcais.

Weno espero actualizar pronto, aunq si no hay muchos review's na d na eeehhhh

Muchos besitos y espero q m digais q os a parecido…

Besitos!


	2. Chapter 2

_Wenas! Ya estoy aki de nuevo! Os traigo otro capitulo más, que, weno, espero que os guste y m dejeis review's, please! _

_Muchos besitos nie!_

_Solo Albus y hogwarts (y lo demás que reconozcaís) es de Jk rowling, los demas personajes, lugares y acnedotas que leais es mio!_

Título: .• Memorias de un abuelo •.

Título del Capítulo 1: Clases, peleas y amigos

Parejas: Otras

Género: Comedia

Rating: ATP

Advertencia: ninguna

Resumen: el 7º curso de Albus dumbledore, su historia de la adolesciencia y de sus amigos...el primer ff que abla de su historia de peke y el q da las respuestas al por qué es asi de protector de mayor... espero q os guste y q me dejeis algun review's...leerlo

´¨) (¨´

¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨) ("•.¸´("•.¸´•.¸

(¸.•´ (¸.• Memorias de un abuelo •.¸)´•.¸)

––––•(-• ۰•● Capitulo 1: Clases, peleas y amigos ●•۰ •-)·•––––

Una chica rubia corría por los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts. No había nadie en ellos puesto que era miércoles, lo que quiere decir que la gente estaba en clase.

¿quién me mandaría a mi comprarme esa porquería de despertador muggle?- dijo mientras se paraba delante de una puerta enorme de madera- no pienso hacer caso a Vane nunca más

Llega tarde señorita…- dijo una profesora de mediana edad con gafas y pelo morado

Lo siento profesora, pero mi despertador no sonó- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de sus amigos

Eso es imposible, sabes que los despertadores mágicos te despiertan como sea…

Ya lo se profesora, pero es que es muggle y …

¿muggle? Bueno, bueno, no se preocupe señorita siga asi y verá lo interesante y fascinante que es la cultura muggle, abra el libro por la página 37, esto entrará en el examen de la próxima semana,"máquinas de teléfono públicas", los muggles las utilizan para llamar desde la calle…

Que suerte tienes Sam, llega a ser la clase de transformaciones y hubieras salido con detención- le dijo Arkarian en un susurro

Si, ves como era bueno comprarse ese despertador…- le dijo Vanessa

Si pero la carrera que me he echado hasta llegar aquí es poca…

No te preocupes Sam, descansa que luego te dejo mis apuntes

¡gracias Albus!

La clase paso con normalidad, Sam tumbada en la mesa recuperando el aliento, Arkarian y Vanessa habían sacado la utilidad de aprender el juego muggle "los barquitos" y cuando Arkarian le ganó nueve veces seguidas empezaron a jugar a las tres en raya mientras que Albus cogía apuntes. En realidad era el único que cogía apuntes puesto que los demás compañeros aprovechaban el tiempo en cosas más productivas como en adelantar deberes, estudiar o simplemente dormir.

¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.• (¸.•´ (¸.•

Septiembre fue pasando y dejando pasó a Octubre. Los deberes se acumulaban, los exámenes iniciaban, el mal tiempo hacía su aparición poniendo de mal humor a más de uno que le gustaba salir a los jardines.

Algún que otro tenía ataques de ansiedad porque había perdido algún apunte importante para los exámenes de preparación de los ÉXTASIS…

¡Albus Percival Brian Dumbledore! ¿te quieres estar quieto de una vez?- dijo Vanessa después de ver durante media hora como su amigo había revuelto toda la sala común de su casa buscando los apuntes de Pociones.

Te has olvidado Wulfric de tercer nombre- le chivo Sam que estaba a su lado estudiando Encantamientos.

¡Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! ... Ehhhh… ¿como demonios puedes tener un nombre tan largo?

No tengo un nombre largo, tengo varios nombres…

Ya se porque solo tengo de nombre Vanessa… ¡te llevaste tu todos los demás!

Ja ja ja, me parto y me mondo Vane- le contestó Albus que se había sentado al otro lado de Vanessa.

Pues a mí si me ha hecho gracia- dijo Sam que se estaba riendo mientras que chocaba las manos con Vanessa.

¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿de que os reís?- dijo Arkarian que entraba por la puerta de la sala con un montón de libros de la biblioteca. Arto de que su amigo no parara, se había ido a la biblioteca a por los libros que necesitaba y los que les había encargado sus amigos.

Se están metiendo conmigo por mis nombres…

La verdad es que tienes unos cuantos nombres muy raros, hermano

¿a que si?- le dijo Sam

Si, ¿pero tu de que te quejas, Samantha Armeria?

¿Jajaja…te llamas…jajaja…Samantha Armeria…jajaja?- dijo Albus riéndose junto a los otros tres chicos

Jajaja…Armeria… jajaja, que bueno…- dijo Vanessa mientras que su amiga le pegaba una colleja…

Si, pero por lo menos Armeria es más común que Arkarian…

Eso es verdad Ian, en eso le doy razón a Armeria… ¡Auch!

No me extraña que Vane saque notas bajas con las collejas que la pegas, Sam

No se las daría si no me llamara así, si no os he dicho mi nombre será por algo, ¿no?

Si, pero tienes que comprender que son nombres extraños, vuestras madres se aburrían…

¡Claro! Como tu solo te llamas Vanessa…- le dijo Arkarian mientras que esta le sacaba la lengua.

¿Quién de vosotros es Albus Dumbledore?- dijo una niña de primero morena

Yo

Es que al venir del gran comedor me he encontrado estos apuntes y me han dicho que eran de alguno de vosotros…

¡Hay!... ¡mis apuntes! Muchas gracias niña, llevó buscándolos toda la tarde, que despistado soy…

De nada

¡ey, niña!- la llamó Sam- ¿Como te llamas?- la pregunto cuando estaba ya con sus amigas que la preguntaban por los alumnos de séptimo

Minerva, Minerva McGonagall- dijo un poco asustada pero con valentía en los ojos

Pues ya le podéis dar las gracias a vuestra amiga Minerva- le dijo a sus amigas- ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor por buen compañerismo!

¿Como te gusta dar punto a gryffindor, ehhhh?- le dijo Arkarian mientras miraba como las compañeras de la chiquita le daban palmadas en las espalda mientras reían.

La chica ha sido muy maja al traer los apuntes- dijo Vanessa

Si, se la ve simpática- apuntó Sam

Bueno. Ahora que he recuperado mis apuntes no me molestéis, que voy a estudiar…

¿Cuándo te molestamos nosotros a ti, Wulfric?- dijo Sam de broma

¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.• (¸.•´ (¸.•

El primer fin de semana llegó a octubre y con ello salida a Hogsmeade. Vane y Sam esperaban en la sala común a que bajaran los chicos mientras hablaban de… chicos.

Siento el retraso, perdonad chicas- dijo un Albus Dumbledore que bajaba por las escaleras aún poniéndose la camisa y con los zapatos a medio abrochar- Arkarian se gastó todo el agua caliente y e tenido que llamar a los elfos para que lo arreglaran y después ducharme…

Ey, ey, ey… aquí hay una cosa que no me cuadra- dijo Vanessa-…

¿Dónde esta Arkarian?- preguntó Sam por ella

¡NO!... bueno eso también, pero… ¿hay elfos domésticos aquí? ¿en hogwarts?

¡Pero Vane! ¿tu de pequeña te caíste de la alfombra o algo asi, no?- dijo Sam mientras que Albus se ataba los zapatos y se reía de su amiga- ¿Cómo diablos no va haber elfos domésticos aquí en hogwarts?

Ay no se… yo nunca los he visto…y decidme… ¿donde se encuentran esos elfos?

No se, creo que Arkarian me dijo en las cocinas, él sabe entrar, por eso de vez en cuando traemos alguna cosa no siendo la hora de la comida o cena- le contesto Albus mientras salían de la sala común

Ammm… ¿y donde esta Arkarian?

Claro, asi que ahora si te interesa saber donde esta tu amigo, ahora que sabes de donde puedes conseguir comida ¿no?

Noooo… si yo lo decía, pues… para… ¡porque sino no llegamos a Hogsmeade ni para navidad!

Después de bajar escaleras y más escaleras y recorrer pasillos y muchos mas pasillos, llegaron al Gran comedor de donde salía su amigo con una tostada en la boca y muchas más en un pañuelo.

Pendef queg gunca degariaís…

¿Qué?- dijo Sam mientras le quitaba la tostada de la boca

No se habla con la boca llena- le dijo Vane mientras le quitaba la tostada a Sam y se la empezaba a comer ella- poz cergto… - tragó- contigo quería yo hablar…

¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.• (¸.•´ (¸.•

¡Vane! ¡Sam!

¡mierda! Vane escóndeme por favor…

¿Qué tal chicas?- dijo una pelirroja super-mega-pija a un par de metros de ellas mientas se acercaba

Si te cae mal no se porque la tragas…

¡Sabes perfectamente porque la trago!.. y no es que me caiga mal, es que… es que solo es…

¡ay! Menos mal que os he visto, ya pensaba yo que me iba a visitar todas las tiendas sola…

¿pija?

No…

¿víctima de las tienda?

No… es más bien…

¿de la tarjeta de crédito?

¡no!... ¿tarjeta de qué?

Nada… déjalo

Más bien… esta un poco hermanizada

¡Y de pronto!… se encuentra Eric con vuestros amigos y he dicho… deben de estar por aquí y he venido a buscaros…- dijo la chica cuando ya estaba al lado de ellas y las saludaba con dos besos.

Jeje, si- dijo Sam mientras Vane detrás de la chica hacía señales de vómito- menos mal que nos has encontrado…

Si… ¡ay! Han abierto una tienda de moda joven y maquillaje hace un par de semanas… vamos allí primero- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras llevaba a Sam a rastra y cogida de la mano, aunque más bien parecía que volaba

Pobrecita…- dijo Vane para ella misma mientras las veía alejarse- yo creo que la tontería le viene desde que empezó a salir con su hermano… ¡ey Sam, Jessy! ¡esperarme!

…

Las chicas llegaron a hogwarts cargadas de bolsas, cajas y más bolsas que volaban detrás de ellas. Al final Jessy las había convencido para comprarse todo aquello. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo se encontraron con los chicos y con Eric, el hermano de Sam. Es un año mayor que ellos y había dejado Hogwarts hace un año, y se llevaban muy bien con él. Desde siempre había sido un don Juan pero últimamente llevaba con Jessy, compañera de Sam y de Vane desde que entraron a hogwarts. Estuvieron bastante tiempo hablando en mitad del vestíbulo hasta que Eric se tuvo que ir encargándoles que le enviaran una carta pa la próxima vez que tuvieran excursión al pueblo y así poder quedar con ellos si se podía escapar de la academia de Aurores.

¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.• (¸.•´ (¸.•

Octubre siguió pasando y pasando hasta que llegó Hallowen.

Pero esto queridos amigos, será otra historia…

¸.•´¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)¸.•´¨)¸.•¨) ¸.•¨)¸.•´¨) ¸.•¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.• (¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.•´ (¸.• (¸.•´

_Bueno amigos… que tal estan¿?_

_Aquí les dejo otro capitulo más, espero no tardar con el tercero, oki?_

_Weno quiero review's (por fiiiiii ) _

_Muchos besukos!_

_Nie;-)_


End file.
